Maeko
Shishiku Maeko (''獅子吼 マエコ, Shishiku Maeko)'' is a jounin level shinobi from Shimo. She's the ex-trainer of Ikeni, Gojoteki Enpitsu and Kitoshi Akimi. She got a new team consisting of Seiteki Okoge, Shimiru Zenta and Kogoeru Hina Nema. When those graduated, she got a new team of Misago Eiri, Kogoeru Yuji and Tomou. Background After letting her first team enter the Chuunin Exam resulting in the death of the team leader, Ikeni, she had been dismissed as a mentor and her team had been passed on to Iki, whose team had just been promoted to Chuunin. Soon though, because of a lack of available jounin, Maeko was given another chance and got reinstated as a mentor for a team consisting of the most difficult, newly graduated genin. Personality Slightly nuts, overthinks everything and makes herself crazy. She never forgets mistakes she makes and piles up guilt endlessly inside of herself. She tries to laugh away her bad feelings but breaks down every now and then, often physically harming herself on these moment, usually by biting her fingers until they bleed or by digging her nails into her skin. Since she stresses over every little thing, she often has bad stomach aches and nausea and she often has trouble sleeping. Maeko can not sit still for long since she usually drives herself nuts when she's idle. She is in a constant clinch with herself about wanting to be a different, better person but freaks out time and time again. Her training methods are frowned upon by other sensei, thinking them too harsh and cruel. She's not above lying to get a little motivation out of her students. She's convinced her students hate her and she doesn't blame them, believing this is the sole purpose they put them with her anyway. Maeko has trouble recognizing and accepting positive connections with other people. Since she is used to being cast out and belittled, she doesn't believe anyone could like her for who she is. After moving to Konoha and getting positive vibes from Kakashi and Gai, and learning that her team actually likes her, Maeko starts to settle down somewhat. Incidents happen less, and she starts to feel better. Though she still isn't happy with herself, she does her best to be "normal" so they don't have to worry about her. Appearance Maeko wears a fishnet midriff tanktop and fishnet short reaching above her knee. Then she wears an open green and purple small midriff vest with matching shorts. She puts on bandages to cover any cuts or bruises she may have inflicted upon herself. Abilities Maeko creates thin chakra threads and connects them to her enemies to control them like a puppet. She has two back up puppets to use as well, one known is called Shina. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Part III Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Maeko's favorite food is grapefruit simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance.